1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a technique for collectively connecting a plurality of sub-connectors to another connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H08-106949 discloses a split connector that includes a male frame and a female frame paired with each other and in which male sub-connectors having male terminal fittings mounted therein and female sub-connectors having female terminal fittings mounted therein are accommodated in a plurality of accommodation holes formed in the corresponding frames. The corresponding male and female sub-connectors are fit and connected by displacing the frames in directions toward each other by a connecting member provided between the frames.
The above-described male sub-connector has a substantially rectangular parallelepiped outer shape and a fitting recess is formed on the upper surface of the male sub-connector for receiving a fitting protrusion of the mating female sub-connector. Unillustrated cavities are formed in alignment in each male sub-connector, and the male terminal fitting is mounted in each cavity with a tab thereof projecting into the fitting recess.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H08-106949, the fitting recess is formed in each of the male sub-connectors. The fitting recess functions to protect the tabs of the male terminal fittings and guide the fitting protrusion of the female sub-connector.
Further, the assembly of the female sub-connectors, each including the fitting protrusion fittable into the fitting recess, is used as a mating connector. Thus, the mating connector is largely restricted.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to enable restrictions on a mating connector to be reduced in the case of configuring a connector unit by combining a plurality of sub-connectors including male terminals.